


tall tails

by Tah the Trickster (TahTheTrickster)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4906636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TahTheTrickster/pseuds/Tah%20the%20Trickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Blake is werecat and Ruby is a werewolf. Shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tall tails

Their first meeting was a bit of a rocky one, not that it was really a surprise. Werewolves rarely played nice with other therianthropes, and even less nicely with ailurothropes. So when Blake first caught the wolf's scent in her territory, she immediately took to the trees, prowling on all four paws through the thick foliage in search of the intruder.

She was a little taken off-guard when she caught sight of the little reddish wolf. It was scarcely more than a pup, all too-big paws and not-quite-perked ears. She stumbled through the woods, uncertain, whining pitifully. Blake lay down on a branch, watching the pup through narrowed golden eyes.

Blake wasn't sure whether it was a trap or not, but she wanted the kid to go back to her own patch of woods. This one was taken.

So the great black panther leapt down to the forest floor, startling the pup into shifting back. The kid was her junior by maybe four years, putting her somewhere around six years old. She was a scrawny little thing; her wolfskin was nearly too heavy for her slight shoulders to bear. Blake groaned mentally. Scaring a little kid was beneath even her.

She shifted back herself, huffing through her fangs. "Hey," she rasped, voice still not quite human again. The kid shrank back. Blake cleared her throat, tugged at the pelt thrown about her, and spoke again, still brusque, "What're you doing here? Get back to your side of the forest, runt."

The child pulled her wolfskin tighter about herself. "I got lost," she said through trembling lips. Her silver eyes began to grow wet and Blake panicked. She didn't know the first thing to do with a crying child.

"Hey, hey, come on," Blake tried to protest, "don't do that." She looked around frantically as the kid started to sniffle, hoping desperately that the mother was around somewhere. No dice. "Hey come on, don't cry, look—I'll help you get back home."

That got the pup's attention. She looked up at Blake with wide, hopeful eyes. "You will?"

"Yeah," Blake said, relieved that the waterworks had evidently calmed down. "Put on your coat and we'll go."

The child grinned, showing off her pointed milk teeth. "I'm Ruby," she said, adjusting her wolfskin. She melted back into her lupine body and shook her fur.

"Blake," she introduced herself flatly before morphing back into her feline form. She picked up the whelp by the scruff, making Ruby yelp initially. Blake put her down and picked her up again, more carefully this time, and trotted off with the pup between her teeth.

Blake dropped her off when she began to smell the wolves' scent markings on the trees, and raised the line of fur down her shoulders and back to remind the kid not to come back into the panthers' territory. Ruby merely licked Blake's muzzle and trotted off, tail wagging happily.

Infuriating pup.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not add more to this. I like the AU idea, but this particular piece was just written as an effort to write something daily.


End file.
